


An Introduction

by veranda



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Conversation, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, In a way, Insecurity, M/M, Pre-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veranda/pseuds/veranda
Summary: An introduction, on Jedha, is a time honored form of matchmaking.Chirrut is going blind.  Mired in self doubt, he finds himself lacking when compared to the woman Baze might marry.  It's up to Baze to set him straight.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doctortatertots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctortatertots/gifts).



Chirrut Imwe stood upon the highest balcony of the Temple and surveilled the landscape of Jedha as the sun rose. Recently, he had found himself coming here daily.  He had explained to the elders that the thinner air aided his meditation, but really he came for the view.  A deep desire to memorize all that he could see - every building, every rocky outcropping, every shifting sand dune - consumed him, and he could easily while away the morning standing still, looking out.  

Ten days ago he had lost what sight had remained in his right eye, and this morning had woken to the tell-tale ache in his left. It was as he had feared.   _Bilateral_ retinoblastoma.  When his right eye had been diagnosed he had not been concerned, as the medics had assured him it was curable...in most cases.  Vision was sometimes impaired, but they had been able to save sight for almost every patient.  They had started him on drops, then subjected him to various radiation treatments, even tried an experimental laser therapy, but his headaches and eye pain steadily became worse until finally the medics threw up their hands and shook their heads. They had exhausted their remedies; the last option given to him was to remove the eye and replace it with a glass one, for aesthetic reasons. Chirrut had declined.

Curable in most people, they had said.   Chirrut closed his eyes to sample his future.   _Almost every patient._ Those words ate at him, along with a few others.  Blind.  Disabled.  Why did the Force demand this of him?  Was he strong enough to overcome the darkness?  Chirrut snapped his eyes back open, his good eye taking in the familiar surroundings, his breath caught in his throat.  It was little use today, the vista.  His mind remained unswayed from anxiety and self-pity.  Luckily, he had one more distraction available to him.

Guardian Baze Malbus had been on extended leave for the past three months, and was due to return this day.  Chirrut counted Baze as his closest friend, though many scratched their head at the duo; Baze was studious where Chirrut was flighty, his introversion a contrast to Chirrut's chattiness, yet somehow they had been nigh inseparable since meeting when they entered Temple service five years ago.  Baze had occasionally taken short trips away from the Temple, but this was the first time they had spent over a month apart.  Chirrut was eager to reconnect with his friend, and hoped that Baze would be game for a little sparring.  They were about evenly matched when it came to physical training, and some exercise might be what he needed to refocus his mind. 

When he arrived at Baze's room, the door was open, so Chirrut entered quietly. 

"Chirrut," Baze said without looking up, back to the door as he unpacked his bags.

"Tch, how did you know? I made no sound.”

Baze turned and smiled at his friend. "It's my ears. They stick out, but my hearing is better than most. I heard you coming down the hall." He pulled at his earlobe.  "I recognized the sound of your footsteps."

Chirrut flopped into a chair across from the bed. "So, how is your family? Did you have a good visit?"

"They are all well. My sister has finished her primary schooling and is helping at Mother's hospice until she decides to further her training or follow a different calling.  My mother wants her to become a medic, but my sister is strong willed and in a rebellious phase. I think her path may not be a straight one." Baze finished unpacking, took his empty bags off the bed and stowed them underneath, then set about heating some water for tea. He sat on the bed and looked at Chirrut. "And you, how have you been these past months?"

Chirrut started to reach up for his right eye, but caught himself and clasped his hands together in his lap. "I'm fine. I missed your company but I have been well. Some of the younger trainees have been more mischievous since you have not been here to corral them, but otherwise things have been the same."

Cocking his head slightly to the left, Baze stared at Chirrut.  Baze probably knew on sight that there was no vision left in his eye, but for some reason Chirrut felt ashamed, as though his disease represented some internal failure.  He couldn't talk about it yet, to anyone, so he opened his mouth to say something - anything - to take their conversation far from his face.

"Is your sister at long last going to marry that boy from her school? Could there be a wedding in the future?"

Baze looked at Chirrut a moment longer, then stood to pour the tea. "Ha, no.  She has declared that she wishes to stay unattached, as relationships are too much of a bother.  What did I say - rebellious." He passed a cup to Chirrut.  After pouring himself a serving and sitting down, he appeared to choose his next words carefully.  "Actually, it's funny you brought up weddings, as my parents were preoccupied with that notion. They had summoned me home for the purpose of making an introduction."

Chirrut swallowed a large, burning mouthful of tea too quickly, felt it sear his esophagus as it made its way down. “An introduction? How -" Chirrut managed to say before a coughing fit overtook him.

Baze leaned over to give Chirrut a few good whacks on his back.  “Are you ok?"  He sat back down when Chirrut nodded and motioned for him to continue.  "Hmm, can you believe it?  I didn’t understand at first. They introduced Minhet - the match - as a family friend and I took it at face value. They kept saying things like, ‘Oh, Minhet is such a hard worker!' Or, 'Minhet is such a wonderful cook.'"  Baze snorted into his tea. “Mother mentioned her cooking so much I thought maybe Minhet was intending to attend a culinary school.  So I asked her what institution she was applying for. Everyone just stared at me.”

 _Yes, you are quite oblivious_ , Chirrut silently agreed. He set his cup down; the tea was irritating his stomach. “Minhet…is a nice name.” It was all he could think to say.

Baze rubbed his head, which Chirrut had noted was recently shorn.  It was unfortunate that they were to keep their hair short, Chirrut reflected, since Baze had thick wavy hair that complemented his deep golden skin quite well.  Unlike the cityscape of Ni-Jedha, Chirrut did not have to concentrate on memorizing Baze's appearance, as it was the first thing he had committed to memory upon becoming a Guardian.  His look was unique which was why it was easy to remember, Chirrut told himself as his cheeks heated.  Easy to recall in the dark.

"After a few weeks Mother pulled me aside and mentioned how many healthy children Minhet's sister had birthed," Baze continued blithely.  If he noticed Chirrut's discomfort he did not acknowledge it.  "Then, I finally got it.  Everyone had been panicking because I had not proposed yet, but obviously I did not know I was supposed to!"  Baze laughed and Chirrut joined in, albeit half heartedly.  

"Sounds like an eventful visit, indeed," Chirrut croaked out. He forced cheerfulness in his voice.  "Healthy children would be important to your parents, huh, since they are such a medical family."

Baze raised an eyebrow. "I think when it comes to children, most people prefer that they be healthy, whether they are medics or not."

"Haha, right..."

Chirrut knew this day would come.  Baze was the eldest son of a prestigious and proud family; of course they would want him to wed and carry on the family name.  Of course.  Still, it stung.

"Never mind about children.  I only told you that story because you seemed sad, and I thought it was funny and we could laugh about it."  Baze reached over and gently touched Chirrut's chin.  "Please, tell me about you.  Are you still having headaches.  Are they better?"

"Is she kind?  Pretty?"  Chirrut kept his focus on his hands.

"I suppose so, but you are evading my question."

"I'm just...surprised.  And...happy for you."

“Chirrut –“

“It was bound to happen sooner or later. We are of that age when people marry.”

“Chirrut –“

“Am I to be invited? Or will it be a private ceremony for family only?”

Baze didn’t answer, only sighed. Chirrut’s hands started to shake so he pressed them between his knees, concentrating on conjuring joy at Baze’s news.

“I should not have mentioned it, I see my error now."  Another deep breath, then Baze said, "I spoke to Minhet privately, I told her that as lovely and talented and fertile as she was, I would not marry her, as I realized I already love someone else.”

Chirrut let out a breath. “What?” How many damn women did Baze meet while he was away?

It was Baze's turn to blush.  He pulled Chirrut’s hands out from between his legs, folded them within his. “Do you not know?  Can you guess?"

Could it be?  Chirrut dared not look up nor voice it aloud.  Baze was his best friend and so very important to him, thus he had been content not to push, not to wish for more.  

"I suppose you might not know, as I myself was, well...Chirrut, if this introduction showed me anything, it is that my heart already belongs to you."

Chirrut felt blood rush through his body, his own heart hammering in his chest as he raised his head.  “But...my eyes…you should know...in a year, maybe less, I will be...” He paused, gathering courage for his next words. “You should choose someone else, as I will only be a burden.”

“Psssht, you are already a burden. Stubborn, cocky, _and_ insolent. It's hard to believe that all three of these terrible qualities can be found in one person.  Your sight is the least of my concerns."

Chirrut laughed, genuinely this time.  "Your words are so romantic, how could I ever refuse such a gentleman?

“But, your family...will want children, won't they?"

“Why are you worried about that?   They can harass my sister.” He grinned.  "There is no greater joy for an older brother than to bring annoyance to his younger sibling.”

A bell rang, announcing the midday meal. Chirrut and Baze stood automatically to head toward the dining hall.  They looked at each other, hesitating awkwardly, until Chirrut stepped forward and embraced Baze.  This was the nearest he had been to his friend, and it filled him with comfort along with a thrill of excitement when he felt arms encircling him in return.  Here, he was safe, and Chirrut did not think he could ever let go.  Burying his face in a warm, smooth neck, he whispered, "I'm scared."

Baze held him tighter.  "I know.  But come what may, we face it together."

Hearing those words, a few tears rolled down Chirrut's cheek. They held each other for many minutes, until Baze's growling stomach reminded them why they were standing.  

"Whoops, I best let you get something to eat," Chirrut apologized, wiping his eyes.

"May I...hold your hand?"  Baze asked shyly.

Chirrut smiled wide for the first time that day, and possibly for the first time since he felt that eye pain two years ago.  A calm had settled through him.  As they walked hand in hand into the dining room and sat, their fellow Guardians could be heard murmuring, "Those fools.  Finally!  Must've figured out they're in love."

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to include more than one of your requests in this short story. Hope you enjoy it! I LOVE these two and had to throw some cheesy romance in there :). Thanks for the prompts!


End file.
